1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a rocker arm for an internal combustion engine.
2. Information Disclosure Statement:
Various specific rocker arms have heretofore been developed. A typical prior art rocker arm includes a body having a pushrod portion for engaging the distal end of a pushrod of the engine and having an oil passageway bore drilled or otherwise machined therethrough for allowing oil from the pushrod to squirt past the rocker arm and includes a pushrod seat pressed into the pushrod portion of the body for receiving the distal end of the pushrod. Certain prior art rocker arms include tab portions or the like above the upper end of the oil passageway bore to deflect at least a portion of the oil being squirted through the oil passageway back toward the rocker arm and adjacent bearings and the like. None of the known prior art rocker arms disclose or suggest the present invention.